Fear Is A Four Letter Word
by Hollow Earth
Summary: How hard is it do be a hero! A lot harder than the fairy tales that's for sure! Peniel, The weak shy girl in Skyloft is chosen to save her best friend and the world from a terrible fate! Can she do it? Or will she fail causing it to be moved a generation?


Chapter 1

Oh my gosh! What is that?! It's a giant black monster! I think. I find it surprisingly adorable. You know. If it could fit in your hand. But this is GIANT! Then I hear a voice.

_Rise Peniel. The Time has come for you to awaken...  
You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, it will soon find you. The time has come for you to awaken... Peniel._

Why is it using my birth name? Every one just calls my Penni or Pen. Only a doctor check up and when I'm in trouble people call me Peniel. The roaring of the monster gets louder I cover my ears but as I do so the roars begin to sound familiar. Like a bird. Like a Loftwing. I turn my head and see one right in my face and it squawks.

"Ouch! What does Daria want now!" I rub my head as I lay on the floor I fell on. I look up at the bird. And just to make the moment better he spits a letter in my face. "Thanks." I say sarcastically as it leaves.

_Hey bed head! Did you stay up all night again. Don't deny it we are neighbors and I saw your light on. And just to get you pissed I decided to be a true best friend and wake you up THREE HOURS EARLY! What do you say about that?! Don't answer that.  
Well anyway. YOU ACTUALLY PROMISED YOU'D HELP ME VOLUNTEER FOR THE CEREMONY!_

Darn is that today.

_And yes it is today. Didn't you see the notes I left you?_

This is one really good psychic letter. I look around my room. It's almost covered in sticky notes. Ones saying things like "volunteer tomorrow!" Or like "GET UP AND HELP ME NEXT WEEK OR ELSE!" Huh. I should really learn to pay more attention to my surroundings.

_Well, hurry up and get ready! I'm watching you right now so you will NOT! Go back to sleep._

_Your loving friend  
Daria_

I look out my window and see her staring at me. It really creeps me out. I close the window and throw the letter away. But I don't want to let her down so I get ready anyway.

I put on some baggy pants and an old shirt. I'm already different. Why shouldn't my style be? I don't even bother to brush my hair. That dirty blonde mess can't be tamed unless I bathe. Like that will happen before next week. I walk out my door and scream. Daria is like standing in front of the door with that creepy stalker face. I calm myself down. I notice her clothes.

"You hate dresses. Did your dad want you to wear that?" I look at her pink lace dress with a beige gown under it. That is something her dad wants all girls to wear in Skyloft. That's why he hates her being around me. He thinks because I'm a tomboy I should enroll as a female knight at the academy. He has offered me to go there COUNTLESS times, he is the headmaster. But I like living in my parents house alone. People keep saying I'd be a great knight. I work at the Skyloft library sometimes a d I've read every book in it. So I know more that the kids that go to the school.

"Well yes and no. The girl playing the goddess quit. Something about he mom about to go into labor. Can you believe she would do that?! So I didn't tell you that I volunteered to be the goddess."

"Anything else you'd want to tell me?" I cross my arms.

"Yes. When I volunteered to be Hylia I signed you up for the knight race. SURPRISE! They need more contestants. Plus you love flight racing!"

"YOU DID WHAT!? Do you know why I didn't sign up!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE LIANNAY IS RACING! SHE HATES MY GUTS! And I can't stand up for myself for a Anything!"

"Oh." She sighs.

"YAH OH! She will murder me!"

"Look it won't be that bad. And you can boss her around if your a senior knight."

"Really?"

"Yes!" She gives me a look like I'm stupid. "You'd be a higher ranked citizen! Now we need to go practice!" She pushes me to the closest diving plank.

"Wait I can't feel my bird! Let me-"

"Your not backing out. Now FLYYYYYY!" She pushes me off. I'm squirming in the are to get into position. Once I do I whistle. Nothing.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWV Daria's P.O.V. WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

"Come on! Hurry up! We don't have all day!" I yell at her falling shape getting smaller and smaller.

"I'm TRYING!" She yells and I hear a whistle.

"Oh no!" I dive off the platform and try and catch up with her. I grab her wrist and call for my green bird. It scoops us up and takes us back to land. "Are you ok? Sorry- I thought- look I'll help you find your bird as long as I can for the race. I'll ask my dad to hold off the race as long as he can.

"Ok..." She sighs.

"Look, it will be alright. I'm going to talk to my dad ok? You go and talk to all the other town people and see if they've seen you bird alright?" I pat her back.

"Alright..." She stand up straight and walks into town. After I see her turn a corner I run to the school into my dads office.

"Daddy!" I hug him.

"Daria. What have I told you about nocking?" He glares at me. I ignore his comment.

"Well... Anyway. I need your help."

"Proceed."

" Well. Daddy you know how I signed Penni up for the race?" I ask trying to butter him down with manners.

"Yes."

"You see some one did something with her bird and she can't find it and so-"

"I'll hold off the race as long as I can. I really want to see your friend win. She's the best flier we have. That's why I'm disappointed she won't join the school. Go on and tell her she has on hour and a half to find her bird." He grin.

"Thank you daddy!" I hug him again. I run out of the room and to wear I bet Pen is. She's talking to some one as I get closer. Oh no. It's Liannay. She just pushed my Penni to the ground. OH NO SHE DIDN'T!

WVWVWVWVWVW During that time. Peniel's P.O.V. WVWVWVWVWVWVWV

"Have you seen my bird- oh wait have you-" I get pushed and shoved in the bazaar. No one is listening to me and those who do either tell me to shut up and go away or don't know where my bird went. I leave through one of the entrances. I walk down some stairs and see this kid running after this bug and it land on a tree. Ah, who cares? Let me jut walk past her and-

"HEY YOU! YAH HEY PEN!" The little girl says. It's Latle. Well my plan failed epically.

"Heyyyyyyy, Latle." I walk up to her waving. Secretly I'm a little scared of her. She's really pushy. As every one knows I can't stand up for myself to ANY ONE! Neither can I hurt any one. Daria is the brave one.

"Hey, can you get that Sky Stag Beatle down. PWEEEEAAAAAA-"

"Yes." I interrupt her. She will keep doing that until you say yes. I walk over and I'm about to grab it until-

"WAIT!"

"WHAT!" I snap.

"You can't get it like that?!"

"Why not its right in my reach and-"

"You have to roll into the tree to nock it down!"

"I have to what now?"

"Roll into it. It's a handy trick you need to know."

"FOR WHAT! WHEN IN LIFE WOULD I NEED TO ROLL INTO A TREE!?"

"I don't kno- just do it!" She taps her foot impatiently.

"FINE!" I run and roll into the tree and the bug falls off. The girl runs up to it and grabs it. I but I have a huge knot on my head not. She runs off. Most annoying eight year-old EVER! I think. I walk over to where the viewing tower And see three girls gathered in a circle. Cawley, Strenth, and Liannay. They're backs are to me so they don't notice.

"You know Liannay? That sure was a pain, with all the scratching and pecking." Cawley laughs.

"What did you expect! You thought a Crimson Loftwing would be easy to take down! But we got him and I don't care how strong he is. I've double tied those knots! There is no way he can get out!" Liannay smiles. I growl silently at her. Liannay gets up and is startled to see me. She jumps back a few feet. I just smile. "WHOA! Penni! So did you hear all that?" She looks around seeing if any one else saw her. She begins to pace in a circle around me. "What's your problem anyway? Oh wait... I know! Your here to talk about today's race, to get I. The academy as a senior knight! Don't play coy, I can see it in those stupid mud colored eyes of yours!" Actually they're hazel but I let her continue. I put my head down so she can't see my face. "Yes, they are pleading, 'Oh my amazing Liannay, can you please find it in your heart to let me win today?'. NO! Your just desperate to get in the school! Well sorry hon! Liannay her doesn't do charity work for Orphan Sluts!"

"I'm not the slut here." I mumble so quietly I can barely hear myself say it. And yet some how she did.

"What was that, hmm? Well my advice is to stay out of my way and work hard so you can at least get in second! Speaking of which, where is that spoiled like of feathers you call a bird?" She gets in my face. "Do you think he got lost in the sky from all the clouds?"

"Give him back." I whine.

I have no clue what your talking about! You know we are all sick of you being so close and best friends with Daria. Let some one else get a chance to suck it up for the headmasters daughter will ya! Grow a back bone already! Blondes like you will bring the academy to the mud!" She looks up and is startled. Did I scare her some how? Nope.

"And what was that Liannay?"

"Oh hey Daria. I was just wishing her luck to find her bird. I hope we hang out soon." She walks over to the platform and they jump off.

"I think that my have done something with your bird!" Daria stares as they fly away.

"No duh!" I yell sarcastically.

I am not doing the sequel do to spoiler for my present book


End file.
